Bad Company
by Archangel.Dominia
Summary: [Oneshot][PoV de Saga] Milo reflexiona sobre algunas cosas, y otro Caballero funciona de confidente improvisado. ...Baaahh, espero que sea mejor de lo que se escucha.


**Author's Note(s)**

Uh..

Segundo fic...y necesitaba esta dosis como no tienen_ idea_.

Como nota adicional/curiosa, ahem, hasta el final se "coló" ese tercer personaje...que terminó siendo el POV :o.

Espero disfruten.

**Disclaimer :  
Saint Seiya y todo lo relacionado es de la autoría de Kurumada-sensei, y propiedad del mismo y de TOEI.**

- - - - -

**Bad Company**

Flexionaba los dedos de una mano, observándolos con detenimiento...Ausente. A veces parecían sorprenderle las habilidades de su mismo cuerpo; en ocasiones, abusaba de él, empujándolo hasta el extremo, averiguando sus límites a consta de su propio bienestar.

No se había percatado de mi presencia. Me crucé de brazos y recliné mi peso en una de las columnas. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"¿Eh?" Dio un pequeño salto, levantando la cabeza. Su gesto revelaba demasiado—una mezcla entremedia entre coraje y shock, al haberlo tomado completamente desprevenido. Era obvio como emergía lentamente al presente, desorientado en su ensimismamiento. Al registrar que era yo, se tranquilizó un poco. "No. No, no es nada," dijo, molesto quizá consigo mismo. Volvió a apretar la mano, y frunció el cejo involuntariamente. "Sólo siento que a veces..."

Parecía reservarse por pena, evadiendo voltear a verme y responder. "¿Sí?"

"Como si se me...oxidaran las articulaciones," admitió, terminando en un murmullo apenas audible.

Agaché mi cabeza y me mordí el labio para evitar reírme. "Sé de lo que hablas," intenté, acercándome a él. "Me sucede lo mismo. En la mañana cuando despierto, si no me trueno la columna, camino el resto del día con el cuello entumido. Mis rodillas lo hacen varias veces. Igual mi hombro y mi muñeca derecha." Le demostré con la última, girando en círculos concéntricos cerca de su oído. Dos terceras partes iniciado el transcurso de la primera vuelta, crujía, sin fallar. Los ojos del muchachito se abrieron, y volteó incrédulo a ver si en efecto era la mano de dónde provenía el ruido. Asombrado, se acercó nuevamente, y rió. "Comienzo a sospechar que sea la edad," le dije, algo convencido.

"Espero que no," dijo, "porque son sólo siete años de diferencia entre Usted y yo." A pesar de verle una genuina sonrisa en la cara, su comentario inocente me...desconcertó. Algo en ello me sentó como un balde de agua fría...Quizá también el hecho de que me hablara de 'Usted'. Me estremeció por dentro.

"¿No le duele?" continuó, sin notar nada.

Asentí, envolviendo mi muñeca con la mano izquierda. "Esta si cansa, porque apareció después de que golpeara mal un bloque durante uno de mis entrenamientos. Mis rodillas y mi espalda no; todo lo contrario. Lo del hombro no mucho, y de hecho ahora lo puedo hacer con el otro también."

Abrió los ojos un poco más.

"...Aunque la última vez que lo presumía me quedé atorado con un hombro más arriba que el otro por tres días." Reímos. El chico me provocaba una calma y empatía que nunca antes había sentido. No sabía qué hacer de ello.

"¿No te lo causaste por accidente?" le pregunté.

Cerró los ojos, rascándose la nuca y riendo nervioso. "No estoy seguro. No lo recuerdo de antes."

Le indiqué con un gesto que tomara asiento en el último escalón de la entrada del templo, tomando mi lugar junto a él mientras le interrogaba. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Extendí mi mano, pidiendo que me mostrara la suya.

Hesitó unos momentos, y puede entender que escondía algo. "Practicaba las técnicas por partes con Camus, y..." Exhaló, acongojado, y no dijo más.

Conocía al otro muchachito del que hablaba. Ambos eran de la misma edad...catorce, si la memoria me servía. Eran prácticamente inseparables, el par. Cuando este era volátil e impredecible, aquél permanecía inmutable ante cualquier circunstancia. Era, podía adivinar, mucho más maduro de lo que se veía. Hermético y prudente...o quizá sólo tímido, y mantenía muy bien las apariencias. Milo...Bueno, _Milo_ era..._Milo_. No podía tachársele exactamente como 'defecto' el hecho de que fuera tan expresivo con sus emociones. Era sincero. Era..._apasionado_, y no podía hacer más que sonreír ante esa agradable realidad.

Por lo mismo, me era difícil asimilar que Camus aguantara a este pillo por prolongados ratos, y me parecía rotundamente _imposible_ creer que fueran mejores amigos. Con temperamentos tan distintos—_opuestos_, va—terminarían enfadados y encontrándose insoportables uno al otro y se distanciarían, inevitablemente, o...con suerte, forjarían una amistad que perduraría más allá de la memoria y el tiempo.

"Entiendo." Camus portaba la técnica helada, una de las más fuertes, y era uno de los más adeptos. Siguiendo mi anterior línea de razonamiento, Milo probablemente había dicho o hecho algo inoportuno a su compañero, y el otro, aunque siendo poco característico, había reaccionado mal. Quizá este sonso creyó que con su puro orgullo podría derribar uno de esos temibles muros tan cercanos al cero absoluto. Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Entiendo, entiendo." Tomé su mano, revisando los dedos. "¿Escuchaste o sentiste que algo tronara?"

"No, nada más que me dolió como una patada en las joyas."

...Animado, el pequeño. Me encariñaba con él más y más conforme pasaban los minutos.

"No parece que te hayas fracturado nada," le aseguré. "Pero ten más cuidado, por favor. Evita colmarle la paciencia al pobre de tu amigo."

Al decir esto, fue evidente cómo se tensó. Retractó su mano inconscientemente, pero cerré mis dedos alrededor de ella. Me pareció extraño, cuando ni siquiera lo había dicho con otra intención que bromear. Agachó la cara, y el momento se volvió grave.

"Maestro Saga..."

"Llámame Saga, por favor, Milo." Esperaba no haberme escuchado cortante, pero no podía aguantar que me llamara por mi título formal una sola vez más.

Sonrió una de esas deslumbrantes y pueriles sonrisas suyas, no disminuida de ninguna manera por la tristeza que obviamente le envolvía. Le daba una nueva dimensión, en cualquier caso—más compleja, bella.

Traté de deshacerme de esos pensamientos en cuanto me sorprendieron.

Recuperó la compostura un poco, y volvió a bajar la mirada a sus manos, que no dejaban de moverse una sobre la otra, y después sobre sus piernas. "Saga...Qué...¿Crees que los amigos deban compartir todo...¿...No guardar secretos entre sí?"

Ahora quien se tensaba era yo. Me pareció curiosa la pregunta. "No hay nada malo con tener secretos, Milo. Todos tenemos derecho a guardar uno o dos, algo que solamente nos pertenezca a nosotros."

Sonreí, con algo de amargura. _¿Me sabes algo, querido Milo, o sólo me lo dices al tanteo?_

Exhalé, exhausto de repente. "La única instancia en la que no estoy de acuerdo es cuando un secreto pueda amenazar contra el bienestar de alguien, especialmente el de la persona que quieres," agregué.

"¿Pero...guardar un secreto no es lo mismo que...mentir?"

"Muy pocas mentiras son blancas, necesarias, Milo. Aquellas que no cambian las cosas, pero alivianan el pesar que le pudieras causar a alguien. Es una pequeña muestra de afecto, una muestra de compasión, si así lo quieres, si no es algo vital que esa persona estrictamente _tenga_ que saber." _Bien_. Me parecía satisfactoria mi propia respuesta. Aunque, no terminaba de entender a quién de los dos intentaba convencer a fin de cuentas: a él...o a mi mismo.

"Soy...bastante malo para callar lo que siento," bufó, desgastado emocionalmente.

"No te preocupes por ello, Milo." Le sonreí y con una mano enredé sus cabellos, tratando de animarlo. "El tiempo vendrá en que le puedas decir a Camus lo que necesitas decirle, y se lo harás saber entonces, y no antes."

"¿Y cómo sabré que es el tiempo correcto?" me preguntó, con la duda lastimando el tono normal confiado de su voz.

"Lo sabrás," le aseguré, sonriendo, mirándolo a los ojos. "Lo _sabrás_."

"_lo...Milo..._"

La voz llamó nuestra atención. "¿Quién...?"

Se levantó, sonriendo. Ambos suspiramos.

"Es Camus. Pensé que no me hablaría después de la pelea que tuvimos ayer."

"Son amigos. Por supuesto que te vendría a buscar."

Rió, agachando la mirada algo apenado. "Supongo."

"Ve. Sal a su encuentro."

Asintió y emprendió la carrera hacia adentro del templo, desapareciendo en las sombras que lo sacarían del otro lado del recinto. Me levanté y sacudí mis ropas. Me disponía a comenzar el descenso, sintiéndome tanto satisfecho como...desanimado. Haría mi ronda por el santuario rápidamente y regresaría a mi alcoba. No me sentía con muchas ganas de estar afuera hoy.

Alguien estaba detrás de mí. Tardé unos segundos en notarlo, por estar distraído.

"¿Saga...?"

Encontré a Milo de vuelta parado frente a mí, recuperado y lleno de su esencia única, ese carisma que contagiaba...para bien o para mal.

"Gracias," dijo, empuñando la mano. Me sonrió, una sonrisa que dejaba de lado la naturaleza burlona y pesada. Una sonrisa genuina. Algo en mí se conmovió, y el peso ominoso que apretaba mi corazón hace unos momentos...despareció.

Asentí, respondiendo yo ahora con la sonrisa que le pertenecía a él, alzando mi ceja, apuntando hacia la salida opuesta del templo. "Ve. No lo hagas esperar."

Se fue. Y mis ojos no pudieron dejar de ver en esa dirección—y añorar por algo que no podía determinar con exactitud—hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después de que desapareciera la silueta de Milo en la oscuridad.

. . t h e . e n d . .


End file.
